1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable docks and to boat lifts, and more particularly relates to an arrangement for combining a boat lift with a portable dock so that the boat lift can be pivotally hoisted from a position adjacent the dock to an inverted position on the dock for easy transport and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile dock structures have been developed which permit the user to easily move the dock structure in and out of the water. Such dock structures typically have an elongated deck supported by a metal frame, with one end of the unit being provided with wheels so that the dock can be handled like a trailer. A portable dock structure of this nature is shown in the Charles L. Nasby, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,796, issued July 23, 1974.
Various boat lift structures have also been developed which can be used to raise and lower a boat to positions in or out of the water. Such boat lifts typically include a main frame positioned on the ground and a lift frame which can be raised or lowered with respect to the main frame. A manually operable winch and cable arrangement is usually provided so that the operator can manually raise or lower the boat. In many cases, such a boat lift is positioned adjacent a dock so that the operator can stand on the dock while operating the winch.
Particularly in areas where lakes freeze during the winter, it is necessary to remove boat lifts from the water in the fall and place them back in the water in the spring. The usual way of moving a boat lift is to manually lift it and move it in or out of the water. Because boat lifts are heavy, it may be necessary to employ several people to perform this task, and the task can be very difficult particularly if the weather is inclement. Some attempts have been made in the past to make this task easier, as for example by providing means to float a boat lift to or away from its desired location. Such a device is shown in the Norman N. Fender U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,685, issued May 21, 1991. The George W. Fortmeyer U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,632, issued Mar. 9, 1982, discloses a boat lift having retractable wheels to facilitate its placement or removal from a dockside location. It is also possible to dismantle boat lifts to facilitate their removal or placement.
While adding extra features to boat lifts may be preferable to moving them manually, such features do add additional complexity and are costly. Therefore, it would be preferable to keep the construction of the boat lift as simple as possible while at the same time providing for some mechanized way of easily removing it from or placing it in the water.